


a love like this

by eofiyv



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eofiyv/pseuds/eofiyv
Summary: Terbangun di tengah malam dengan orang yang kaucintai terlelap di sisimu. Bagi Kazunari, ia adalah pria paling berbahagia di dunia.





	a love like this

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost from Fanfiction.net

  **Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 .

.

[Midorima Shintarou / Takao Kazunari]

Warning: Standard warning applied. Future!AU, semi-fluff. Penggunaan Shintarou dan Shin-chan yang tidak konsisten.

* * *

Tik-tok. Tik-tok.

Pukul dua dini hari, Kazunari membuka mata, pelan-pelan mencoba merasakan sekeliling sembari mengatur napas dan mengusir jauh pikiran-pikiran buruk. Ranjangnya hangat, lampunya remang-remang, dan ia tak sendirian _—_ semuanya aman terkendali.

(Yang ia lihat tadi hanya mimpi, _mimpi_.)

Ia berbaring menatap langit-langit yang tampak sedikit ganjil dilukis bayangan berbagai furnitur serta cahaya temaram lampu tidur. Yang mengisi keheningan hanya bunyi detik jam _—_ oh, juga deru napas teratur seseorang yang tengah terlelap di sisinya. Midorima Shintarou atau Shin-chan, kekasihnya. Mendengarnya membuat Kazunari merasa cukup lega.

Kazunari meraih ponselnya _,_ tanggal di sana menunjukkan angka tujuh di bulan ketujuh, pukul dua lewat sekian pagi. Tujuh Juli; ulang tahun Shintarou. Juga penanda satu tahun kebersamaan mereka. Seulas senyum mampir di wajah Kazunari. Ia menatap wajah lelap Shintarou, mendadak merasa gemas entah karena apa. Mencoba memencet hidung sempurna (hidungnya proporsional, sumpah) itu, tidak ada respon selain dengkuran yang makin keras.

Shintarou benar-benar menggemaskan. Kazunari jadi tergoda untuk melakukan sesuatu yang ekstrim _—_ menggigit pipinya, misalnya. Atau membentuk wajah kekasihnya menjadi seperti babi; yang mana masih tetap tampan, kalau kau tidak percaya. Mengutip kata khas Akashi, Shin-chan itu tampan absolut. Dan menggemaskan. Ia menyebut kata menggemaskan dua kali, tapi itu wajar karena serius, Midorima Shintarou adalah anomali dalam dunia pria dewasa. Ia buas di lain waktu (sst, iya, waktu yang _itu_ ) namun di lain waktu ia punya kharisma keimutan yang sama dengan gadis-gadis remaja seusia adiknya _—_ lupakan usianya yang hari ini genap dua puluh lima. Untunglah hanya Kazunari seorang yang menyadari hal ini. Bagaimana pun Shin-chan hanyalah miliknya, ditekankan sekali lagi, hanya miliknya.

Kazunari saat ini adalah pria dewasa gila yang terkekeh-kekeh sendiri di tengah malam buta. Gila karena cinta. Gila karena Midorima Shintarou.

"Aah Shin-chan, menggemaskan sekali~" Kazunari menangkup pipi Shintarou dengan tangannya. "Aku jadi ingin cubit. Atau gigit. Atau tendang. Atau _cium_."

Ia memberikan ciuman kecil di kening Shintarou. Yang dicium bergeming; bahkan volume dengkurannya masih sama.

"Ah, memang begini kalau sudah tidur. Dasar payah, dasar lemah!"

Kazunari tertawa lagi.

Orang-orang bilang jam dua pagi tercipta untuk para penyair, penulis, pemimpi, para pemikir, pencari dalam diam, dan orang-orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Pecinta; Kazunari adalah salah satunya. Ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah itu _._ Tentu saja Kazunari mengerti perasaan vampir di film bodoh yang pernah ia tonton semasa remaja dulu, Ed-entah-siapa-namanya-itu. Mengamati orang yang kaucintai saat mereka tidur itu rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Oh, ia memang sudah lama mengatakan halo pada klub pacar-pacar norak.

Kazunari menelusuri wajah Shintarou dengan jarinya. Shintarou tampak begitu damai dalam tidurnya _;_ roman wajahnya lembut, ada kepolosan yang aneh dalam garis-garis wajahnya, caranya menarik lalu membuang napas, serta bibir yang sesekali membuka—entah sedang memimpikan apa. Bulu matanya panjang dan membayang di tulang pipinya. Sebagian kecil rambut yang tidak ditutupi topi tidur bermodel beruang jatuh di keningnya. Kazunari menahan napas, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah tidur Shintarou. Tapi setelah sekian lama, rasanya masih sama.

_Rasanya tetap hangat dan menyenangkan meskipun—_

"Ya ampun, Shin-chan," Kazunari begitu gemas hingga rasanya ingin memeluk Shintarou erat-erat, peduli setan dengan liur yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya, tapi ia takut Shintarou terbangun _._ "Kau ileran. Dasar payah, dasar lemah. Tapi walaupun begitu tetap saja menggemaskan, seperti pantat bayi. Aku cinta sekali denganmu, cintacintacinta—"

"Aku tidak mau disamakan dengan pantat bayi, nanodayo."

Shintarou menatapnya. Wajah cemberut, netra hijau memicing dari balik kelopak mata yang setengah tertutup, tanda bahwa ia tak senang tidurnya terganggu. Meskipun begitu, ada nada terhibur dalam suaranya.

Kazunari terlonjak, "Kau bangun?"

"Dari tadi, kau berisik sekali." Shintarou menjawab serak. "Dasar bodoh."

"Ah _—_ ahahaha," Kazunari merasakan wajahnya memanas. Apa-apaan, seharusnya umurnya bukan lagi umur untuk salah tingkah. "Aku tahu! Shin-chan pura-pura tidur supaya aku bisa melihatmu lebih lama, kan? Jangan malu-malu~" Ia cepat-cepat menambahkan.

"Aku tidak begitu, nanodayo!" Shintarou melemparnya dengan bantal. Kazunari tertawa, Shintarou yang kambuh _tsundere_ -nya di tengah malam itu sangatsanGATSANGAT _—_ lebih dari apa yang bisa ia tanggung. Lagi-lagi Shintarou menjebolkan lucumeter sekaligus tampanmeternya di saat bersamaan.

Ah...

Cklik. Shintarou bangkit dari kasur, mematikan lampu tidur mereka.

"Tidur, Kazu," Shintarou menarik pergelangan tangannya lembut. "Nanti kau susah bangun pagi."

Kazunari menurut, ia merebahkan dirinya lagi di samping Shintarou. Shintarou menyamankan bantalnya dan menarik selimut mereka hingga sebatas leher. Kazunari mengamati sosok Shintarou yang terbalut piyama tidur bergambar beruang, campuran emosi dari berbagai macam rasa bergejolak di dalam dirinya. Tapi rasanya menyenangkan, menyenangkan. Menyenangkan ada Shintarou di sini. Menyenangkan bersama Shintarou—Shintarou, Shin-chan-nya. Tidak bersamanya rasanya tak terbayangkan.

Karena mereka sudah bersama-sama sejak lama sekali _—_ jauh sebelum kata cinta terucap.

( sebenarnya kazunari bermimpi

tentang darahdarahdarah dan kacamata yang pecah, jas putih menjadi merah karena darah

lalu ia terbangun dan berterimakasih berbahagia karena shin-chan di sampingnya sedang tertidur; menggemaskan; ia hidup; bahkan shin-chan berulang tahun )

"Ada apa, nanodayo?" Tangan besar mengacak rambutnya pelan. "Jangan pasang wajah begitu; aku di sini, tidak akan kemana-mana."

Kazunari mendekat, menyelipkan badan di antara dua lengan Shintarou yang menyambutnya. Ia menempelkan telinga di dada Shintarou; mendengarkan dengan hati-hati tiap detak jantungnya, _thump-thump-thump_ mengisi pendengarannya. Lalu memejamkan mata, merasakan Shintarou memeluknya, detak jantungnya ada dan hangat tubuh dan aromanya dan lengan yang posesif mendekap tubuhnya ini nyata, mereka memang bersama-sama _—terima kasih, aku sangat bahagia..._

Mungkin ia menangis karena sesuatu yang basah mengaliri pipinya. Kazunari mengusap-ngusapkan wajahnya di dada Shintarou—karena ini salahnya Kazunari menjadi cengeng di tengah malam tanpa sebab yang jelas, jadi dia harus bertanggung jawab juga—dan mendapatkan ciuman di rambut serta usapan kepala yang lebih banyak lagi. Shintarou benar-benar pintar membuatnya merasa dicintai.

Kazunari mencintai Shintarou. Shintarou mencintainya juga.

Ia menggumamkan sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya kembali tidur di dekapan hangat Shintarou, terlalu menggebu-gebu membuatnya nyaris lupa mengucapkan hal yang seharusnya pertama kali ia ucapkan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Shin-chan."

Shintarou menjawab, sambil memalingkan wajah yang mungkin memerah. "Dan selamat hari jadi, Kazunari."

Oh, ingatkan Kazunari untuk bergegas menuju toko bunga dan tukang cincin saat ia terbangun di pagi hari nanti. Sembilan puluh sembilan tangkai mawar merah, serta cincin batu berkilau sudah menunggu untuk dihadiahkan pada Shintarou-nya, Shin-chan tersayangnya.

Cinta yang seperti ini, Kazunari tak ingin berhenti merasakannya.

**[end]**


End file.
